This invention relates to a sound and light display and, more particularly, to a display wherein the light is temporally and spatially coordinated with the sound.
There exists a variety of light displays which are responsive to energy within the audible range. Also, there are light displays capable of forming various patterns, such as geometrical shapes, in response to audible energy. Although these displays provide enjoyment to the viewer and listener, there is no temporal or spatial coordination between the frequency or pitch of the sound emitted and the color of the light which is energized in response thereto.